The invention deals with a clevis. The latter is used generally as a linkage in the transmission of motion in those cases where a straight rod would be subjected to excessive bending or twisting. Clevises have been commonly formed with the shank and U-member as a single piece, usually by casting or forging. This, although quite satisfactory from a performance standpoint, is relatively expensive.
Attempts to make a clevis by other metal forming methods have not been satisfactory. For example, attempts to weld a shank formed from metal rod stock to a U-member formed from bar stock have proved to be expensive because of the added hand operation. Similarly, attempts to insert the proximal end of a shank into a hole in the U-member followed by the staking of the proximal end to form a flange have failed because staking causes the metal to crack.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a strong and inexpensive clevis.